The Fault of the Visitors
by La Comadreja
Summary: The Bill Fleur wedding bring some changes in the Burrow. What will cause the visitors in the Burrow's bedrooms? WeasleyCest. One Shot.


The Fault Of The Visitors

For the forthcoming wedding in the Weasley's house everything was coming to a head. Harry and Hermione would come on the day of the wedding. Thank heavens because they couldn't fit everybody in and one week before the wedding Bill and Fleur came with Gabrielle and Charlie from Romania.

- _What are we going to do, Arthur?_ – said a worried Mrs. Weasley.  
- I _already said to you, I think it better if we accommodate Fleur and Gabrielle in Ginny's room, Fred and George in their bedroom, Bill and Charlie in Percy's and we send Ginny to Ron's room_-.  
-_No, Arthur. How can we put Ron and Ginny to sleep in the same bedroom!! And besides it would have to be in the same bed because there is no other one_ –  
- _Come on Molly, come on, don't worry, I will put an amplifier spell in the bed and they will be so comfortable that they won't even know that they are in the same room_ –  
- _But it's wrong, Arthur...!! It's better if siblings of a different sex sleep separated_... –  
- _Well, but this one is a special situation, they don't do it always, it will only be one week, only six nights..._-

When their parents told them of the new arrangement both Ginny and Ron protested but there was nothing more that could be done. Ginny took clothes from her room and personal items for daily use and established herself in Ron's bedroom. Mr. Weasley went upstairs later to put the Amplifier spell on but it didn't work, the bed seemed to have an Anti-amplifications spell; of course! If Ron could have made an Amplifier spell in his bed, he would have slept more comfortably during the last few years.

They had never been in a situation like this, Mrs. Weasley always had taken care of Ginny in a special way to her brothers. They sometimes thought that she was too careful.

FIRST NIGHT.  
Soon the night came and they all prepared to go to bed, when Ginny came in wearing her night-gown, Ron was lying on the bed face up.

-Oh come on, move over!! - Ginny protested. Ron pretended that he was asleep. – Ey! It isn't funny, move over-

Ron got settled on the side with his back almost off the mattress. The bed was twin size and with 2 teenagers aged 16 and 17-year-old, it was almost impossible to fit. As it was Ron was big enough to fit in the bed by himself alone. Ginny got into the bed and lay on her side with her back to Ron. Ron was experiencing a strange sensation and it was troubling him and was having a strange effect on his skin. He thought of turning round but already he had realized that to change position would be complicated so he didn't move. He didn't know what to do or where to put his hands, they were too much close, so he chose to put them under his chin like a tiny child.

Soon they were asleep but it was hot and Ginny began to wake up feeling uncomfortable. They both started moving in their sleep and turned around so that Ron's back was to Ginny and she was facing his back. The difference was that she cuddled him, putting her hands around him to his chest. Ron was dreamy and could feel clearly the breasts of his sister pressing into his back. Ron felt as if he was rubbing an ice cube over his skin.

The morning came and they were still in the same position. Ron woke up first and wanted to rise immediately (which was an unusual thing). Ginny was still sleeping deeply so he delicately removed her hands from off his chest and got up. He looked out of the window for a moment and then he looked at her, his bed seemed different with her there.

Someone opened the door. It was Bill.

-_Mom needs Ginny in the kitchen, wake her up and tell her to hurry_- Bill said quickly and went out.

Ron approached her back and shook her shoulder.-_Ginny, Ginny_ – he whispered, but she wasn't waking up - _Ginny!_ –  
- _mm... Eh... What?_ –  
- _Mom needs you in the kitchen_ –  
-_Oh, right now?_ –  
- _Yes, she said that you should hurry_ –  
- _Well, I'd better go_ – and she stood up still sleepy, put on the dressing-gown and went down.

The day passed with an endless number of activities and preparations for the wedding, receiving some gifts, delivering the last invitations and other details. During the dinner Ron started feeling strange, he remembered that soon they would be going to go to bed and noticed the strange sensation that he had on his skin the previous night. He thought that it would happen that night and the next four nights as well. The situation was troubling him and was affecting him quite a bit.

SECOND NIGHT.  
Ron decided not to go to sleep early but should relax himself a bit, so he went to Fred and George's room to play and chat awhile. When he came to his bedroom at midnight, he put on his pajama bottom and let his white T-shirt but when he tried to get into the bed this time there was Ginny occupying whole space.

- _Ginny_ - whispered Ron –_move across_ –

But Ginny scarcely moved, so he pushed her a bit on the shoulders and when he got into the bed he pushed her with his own body, but he pushed her more than was necessary and she almost fell out of the bed. He managed to grab her, holding her at the top of her ribs, just where breasts finished. He thought of moving his hand but he didn't do it.

Something woke Ginny up at daybreak, maybe something that she was dreaming, maybe the unbearable heat or maybe Ron's soft breathing in her ear while he leaned his head on her shoulder. Also she felt his arm that was cuddling her side and his fingers gently rubbing her breasts, but it didn't annoy her, it didn't. She just was feeling hot... very hot.

On having woken in the morning she didn't know whether to move herself as they were still in the same position all night and she was a bit numb. Ron's head had slipped so much that he was practically kissing her back and she could hear his breathing over her shoulder. She wanted to move but, at the same time she didn't, she liked to feel cuddled by him. She put her hand on Ron's arm so he moved and woke up. She seemed as she was waking up too.

-_What time is it?_ - asked Ron  
- _I don't know, I think it is still early because Mom hasn't come to look for me _- said Ginny while she was sitting up.  
-_Umm..._ - Ron yawned  
-_Rise up, I am going to fix the bed_ – said Ginny getting up.

Ron moved heavily and sat down on the trunk aside of the window. She was quickly moving the duvets and was straightening them. Ron was observing her, he had a pretty sister and his eyes roamed over her body, he noticed that she had stubby nipples pushing out her nightdress. He swallowed hard and turned to look aside so that she wouldn't know that he had been looking at her and seen her nipples.

That day they had practically walked all the streets buying and checking the things for the banquet. At the end of the day they all were tired. A strange sensation crossed over Ron when he realized that the sunset was falling, but this time he didn't try to go away elsewhere, something was calling him to go to sleep, even earlier.

THIRD NIGHT.  
Ginny as the only daughter always had been a great help to her mother in everything, so that day she was especially tired. Ginny always undressed in the bathroom, but when she came back having put on her night-gown and opened the door, Ron was undressed. He had just put on his boxer shorts. She hadn't knocked at the door, so she went to go out but he made a gesture to her not to leave. Then she closed the door and locked it. When Ron listened to the sound of the lock, he felt his stomach lurch. She averted her eyes from him and went into the bed and shut her eyes. When he had dressed he went into the bed and almost automatically they got moved together, spooning, with her back against his chest like the previous night.

-_Ron..._ - said Ginny quietly.  
- _What?_ - he answered whispering too.  
- _When we always stay in the same position it makes me feel tired and numb. Can we look for another position?_ - Ron moved away.  
- _How?_ –  
-_Uumm... I don't know_ - she was not very sure of how. They started moving but it was difficult to be comfortable in another position, they really were not fitting well, so they returned to the initial position. -_Oh, no! I think is really better like we are now_-

Ron put his hand on her waist again bringing her closer towards him, their hips joined and their legs were flexed together, they had never been so close, there was now even space in the bed. The truth was that if they thought about it they were feeling uncomfortable; but when they were like this, joined, cuddled, together; they both were feeling really good. They relaxed and didn't try to pretend; after all they are siblings...

In the dawn Ginny moved the arm that was hugging her and began to move herself, turning her body.  
-_Turn around_ – she said.

Ron turned around to the other side carefully while he was feeling how his sister's body was sticking to him, she was hugging him, caressing his chest. What a nice feeling it was to have her small hands on his chest! Her slight body stuck to his and he held her hands.

A few hours later, they started to turn round but this time Ginny stayed almost face down while he was lying almost completely on her. He tried to put his hand under her arm and touched her chest, he felt it, he knew what he was touching but he pretended to verify it, and when he " realized it ", he moved his hand a bit, but not enough. She felt it, but she didn't do anything.

In the morning something in Ron's dream was making him purr and rub his lips on Ginny's back. The sensation woke her up at once but she didn't know that to do, it was nice. But his weight was tiring her, so making an effort she pushed him with her back, he moved although still asleep, moved his hand over her and pulled her towards his body to be by side, spooned. Ginny felt as if an electric shock had passed through her, the sensation made her a gasp.

That day they had a small gathering with special food, they were celebrating the forthcoming wedding and everything was chat and happiness. They went out to eat in the courtyard and they were talking around the table until after sunset. Fleur had been very irritable and upset, maybe nervous or distressed. That evening she slipped out a comment that Ginny "wasn't combining" with her other bridesmaids because they were fair haired and seemed _veelas_ and she... wasn't. Ginny lost control and answered her in a way that her mother considered extremely unkind. She got up and went away up to Ron 's room, her mother followed her.

Later Ron went up to his bedroom and from the corridor heard sobs. When he listened to it something moved inside him, he couldn't bear to hear her weeping. He entered and she covered her face rapidly, she was trying to control herself but the tears rolled over her face, Ron approached and hugged her, she held on to him strongly, and suddenly, without knowing the cause, she was crying uncontrollably, she had never cried this way.

- _Come on Ginny, it doesn't matter, it isn't worth it_ - Ron consoled her  
- _I'm not crying for what she said. Mom has scolded me very unjustly, she wants me to apologize. Did you hear what that "phlegm" said to me?_ - Ginny said, a little more recovered.  
-_Forget it, you will be the prettiest_ - he said to her while he was looking at her taking her chin, the instinct led him to look at her lips.  
- _Do you mind if I put on my nightgown here? I don't want to go out and meet her_–  
- _Of course, I'll came back later_-

FOURTH NIGHT.  
Ron came back after awhile, she was lying on her back with her eyes shut and so he undressed there thinking that she was slept. Then he got into the bed and when she felt him in the bed, turned to hug him face to face. Ron stretching his arm, received her in his chest. They were by side by side, leaning into each other and when he embraced her she clung to him.

Ginny could smell Ron's lotion and sweat on his chest. But the odour was nice, something in this smell was very appealing. Ron on his part, perceived the soft floral aroma of her hair and something more that he couldn't distinguish, but it was making him feel as if he had spiders in his stomach.

They were trying to control their breath and neither one of them was sleeping, but both were pretending to sleep. When one of them thought the other one was asleep they would let their hands caress their back. Ginny was surprised to feel the back, the chest and the body of her brother was that of a man now. He, with his hand widespread, was touching almost the whole of her back, he caressed her, moving his hand over all her back.

When the dawn came they moved again to spoon the way that was comfortable. She in front, he behind her. But their senses were altered and Ginny realized that Ron had an erection. She noticed it clearly, how could she not when they were so close? She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she should move herself or... just remain there. Ron removed his hand that was cuddling her and she noticed that he was trying to cover his erection, but when he returned his hand to her waist he drew her more closely to his body.

It was getting light, maybe soon it would be day-break. But whatever it was that Ron did wasn't sufficient, - _his friend_ - was still awake, she didn't know if she was trembling really or was imagining it.

She tried to move herself softly but without meaning to she rubbed her buttocks against him. Ron let out a deep sigh and pretended to move himself as he received these involuntary caresses. The truth was that they were aroused, they were twisting and rubbing their bodies erotically while pretending discomfort, or heat, or dream... Or just anything. But the heavy breathing was clear sign of their pleasure. Ron was holding her against himself, pressing against her intensely as her buttocks sought his hardness.  
On the other hand Ron knew that he had to stop or otherwise something would happen, something really inconvenient, so suddenly he turned around staying back to back. Half an hour later both still had the sensation of their bodies rubbing against each other.

Somebody knocked at the door. It was Fred and George.

- _Ron, Ron! Mom says that we should go to clean the garden, we will wait for you in the kitchen_ - Fred informed Him. Ginny seemed to wake up.  
-_No, you don't have to get up, stay in bed, rest until Mom calls you_ - George told Ginny before going out.

Ron sat up in the bed, he got up and a stayed a moment beside the window. Ginny looked discreetly and could see that the erection was still there and he was trying to cover it. It wasn't softening so he put on a dressing-gown and went out. He came back a few minutes later; Ginny wondered to herself what he might have done. He dressed and went out to the courtyard. She leaned her face on the place where he had been, it still smelled him.

The marriage preparations were continuing and today there would be a parcel service delivery of Molly and Ginny's dresses. Ginny's one came in the afternoon.

- _For Merlin sake!_ - Mrs Weasley said in despair – _I can't believe it!_ –  
- _What's happen Molly?_ - asked Mr Weasley patiently.  
- _There is a mistake in Ginny's dress size, the length is very small or what I don't know, but it is smaller that her size, I couldn't close it... And my dress still hasn't come!!_ –  
- _There must be some solution, wasn't Ginny's dress adjustable?_ –  
- _Well... It has a corset but... Ah! I cannot close it_-  
-_Ronald help your mother, please!! What your mother needs is the strength of a man_ - Ron went with his mother to his bedroom. They knocked at the door.

-_Ginny, I am going to enter with Ron_-

When they entered, Ron saw that Ginny was putting a little fabric on her chest, she had her back to him, and the blouse of the garment was a corset with laces.

- _Look son, I think that we will have to slacken this quite a lot and then to pulling_.-  
- Chop, chop! -  
- _Mom, your dress came!!_ – Bill called.  
-_Ah! I'll come back_- she said leaving the room enthusiasm.

Ginny had her back uncovered, her skin seemed to be incredibly smooth. When Ron had slackened the lace, she got repositioned in the corset and he started pulling without pressing it, just to fit slightly to her body. Ginny explained that she had positioned the front and would fix everything while he was tightening it.

-_How is it?_ - Ron asked before she started checking that everything was nice and she raised her arms towards the roof.  
- _Well, now yes, shut it_-

Ginny was feeling the incredible strength that Ron had in his 17 year old body, almost without effort he was pulling the corset lace and was fitting it in her back. Finally they finished and the garment closed with a bit of effort.

- _How do you feel it?_ – he asked while she was giving herself a turn so that he could see her.

The garment was strapless and the effect of the corset was to form a suggestive neckline that was showing Ginny off very well.  
- _It doesn't suffocate you?_ - asked Ron seeing that her bust was a little imprisoned.

- _In all honesty, a bit, but this is the way this dress wears_ - Ginny wasn't highlighting the cause, but she liked the glance that he was giving her breasts.

They were not afraid that the night was coming as they were starting to feel a strong trust.

FIFTH NIGHT.  
When it came they were both plunged into silence, waiting for something to start while pretending that they were sleeping, as if to deceive themselves. They recaptured their spooned position and tried to seem as if they were sleeping although the two of them were longing to feel the "involuntary" caresses of the other one and the reactions of the other body. The wait in itself was arousing for them.

Ron had his hand on her waist, after awhile, pretending to get settled he raised it up to the high part of her ribs. Later, little by little he felt confidence and started raising up his hand discreetly, until he touched her breast without modesty. The sensation was indescribable, it was filling his hand, and it was full, firm, exquisite. He couldn't help putting the hand inside the neckline of the night-gown to continue touching her bare breast at his whim. He looked for the nipples with his fingertips but they were not hard. He brought his face to Ginny's shoulder, he wasn't kissing it, he just was rubbing his lips and cheeks against her skin, to taste her skin would be too much... Ron could even feel the beating of Ginny's heart below his hand. This made him think that she probably wasn't asleep. But, why hadn't she stopped him? He got his hand out of her night-gown and put it on her leg, caressing her thigh and hip.

Ginny was feeling Ron's mouth exhaling oven her neck and shoulder, and the sensation of his caresses made her shudder, she couldn't control it, she didn't want to stop him. His hands were caressing her shamelessly in the dark and were making her forget the identity of the man who she had behind her. She let her own body follow Ron's caresses and their breathing took on a rhythm as he was stroking her with his hands continuously. It was as if her breathing was asking him to touch her. Later the intensity of his caresses diminished and they slept.

In the morning Ginny woke up and heard some steps on the stairs, someone was coming towards them, so she took the hand that was pressing her left breast and withdrew it; this movement woke up Ron just at the time that their mother was opening the door.

- _Guys, it is nine o'clock already. So, get up!_ - Their mother, in spite of having been the most reluctant for them to sleep together, didn't notice anything.

That day, in spite of being the day before the wedding, passed without any big scares, since almost everything was ready. It was one extremely calm and lazy day. This would be their last night together, the last one. They both had it in mind during the whole day, wondering to themselves what would happen that night.

SIXTH NIGHT.  
That night, their last one together came. On this occasion Ginny had gone to bed early because she would have the housework to do with her mother the next day and it would be busy for them. She was really asleep when she felt Ron get into the bed. She held on to him and he on to her. They squeezed together face to face. Ginny's body was warm and wrapped still in the stupor of the dream. The room was in total darkness. The body that they were touching could belong to anyone; they forgot everything, who they were, their childhood together...

They began to caress each others bodies. Ron was delighted when felt her hands caressing him hesitantly, she was pulling him against her from his back. He was handling her body with skill; they were so close that they could only fit the air between them. He was touching her hip, her buttocks, and they entwined their legs and Ron, in one intense and passionate movement, turned in the bed putting him on top of her. They could not control any more their desire, he looked for her lips in the darkness, and found them and immediately got kissed of them, sliding his tongue deeply into her mouth and finding hers, he was savouring her, attacking again and again. His cock was ready for action and he rubbed his body wantonly against her and his mouth and teeth devoured her neck and shoulders. He didn't want to leave even a piece of her skin untouched. Ginny thought that the air that existed in the world was not enough; her breathing was laboured and she couldn't avoid it. Her groans were imperceptible, but not for Ron, who was stimulated even more by the sound of her.

Ron frantically took off his T-shirt and lowered the straps of her night-gown, licking, tasting her skin, he was sucking avidly. He quickly took off the night-gown from her and returned to her mouth, he was panting and trembling. Suddenly in a movement of both hands he removed her knickers. He touched her breasts and kissed between them, went down her body, kissing her abdomen until he paused at her navel. Ginny supposed that he was going to continue going down but she felt that wasn't prepared for that. It was too much, so she closed her legs; he understood, he wouldn't force anything.

He took off his boxers quickly, while she sat down in the centre of the bed. They almost couldn't see each other because the darkness, but they were touching each other. He sat down and tried to help to sit her on him, but fear stopped her, she was very nervous. He raised her from the waist and put her on the bed again, underneath him with their feet towards the head-board. He was between her legs and she was feeling frightened again, but it was normal. Ron took his penis in his hand and brought it towards her. Ginny was holding his arms tightly as he pushed softly but it wasn't entering and was hurting her. He had to do it with firmness and she complained as he entered her; he understood and tried to be gentle, he was moving inside her, very slow, very softly. Ron returned to her mouth, and to her breasts, touching and stroking and kissing her body. He was possessing her, and she was submitting to him. The passion that drove them on got hold of them.

Pausing, he raised her and sat down bringing her over so she sat astride of him. Ginny was hesitant in taking up the pace and he needed to help her until they managed to move together in complete enjoyment. The sounds coming from them were coming out of their mouths without restraint. Ginny began moving softly on him, but her movements were not enough for Ron, he needed so much more. He held her body strongly again and lay her on the bed and rode her vigorously. On and on he thrust deeply within her until a convulsion brought the powerful orgasm that shook them. She trembled with a groan:

-_Ron…-_

The fact of having said his name, was making them responsible, it was demonstrating that they had awareness. Ginny still was feeling his essence burn inside her. They didn't move, lying naked together and slept this way for a while. Later Ron got up and looked out of the window, soon it would be dawn and Harry would come... And Hermione... And then the wedding.

He was lost in his thoughts. He sat down on the bed with her night-gown in his hands, he smelt it. She asked for it and put it on, they looked without saying anything. She returned to the bed and covered herself with the duvets. Later he also went back to bed and spooned with Ginny's body, wrapped with his. It made her feel protected, they didn't know what would happen later, but in that moment they weren't repenting... either of them.

**A/N: This fic was written and translated by me and my beta was my dear friend David.**

**If you like it don't forget the review, is very important for me.**


End file.
